1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for regeneration of a particulate filter for a motor vehicle and to a device for use of such a method.
2. Discussion of the Background
As is known in itself, the exhaust systems of diesel-engine vehicles are equipped with particulate filters for the purpose of suppressing discharge of soot particles into the environment.
Regeneration operations must be performed periodically in order to prevent fouling of the particulate filter and the poor engine function that can result therefrom.
The regeneration method is based on knowledge of different parameters, especially on knowledge of the differential pressure at the ends of the particulate filter and of the pressure upstream from this filter.
Thus it is necessary to provide both a differential pressure sensor and an upstream pressure sensor.
The use of two sensors is complex and expensive.